


1 New Voicemail

by Skyward_sarah



Series: When angels fly [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack is a good BF who just wants to be there, M/M, Minor Character Death, character study I guess?? Not really but okay??, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyward_sarah/pseuds/Skyward_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric finally brings himself to listen to the voicemail Coach left him the morning before he passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 New Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like suffering

It was 1:32 in the morning, and Eric made a mistake. His phone shook in his hand as he tried to bring himself to listen to the voicemail. He pressed play and held the phone up to his ear.

“Junior,” his father's voice was just like he remembered it, gruff deep, and very thing Eric needed right now. “Your mama asked me to call because she's busy in the kitchen. You're probably at practice right now, but we're just checking in. Have a good one, son. Love you.”

The recording ended and Eric couldn't hold himself together. He tried, tried really hard not to cry while listening. But as he heard Coach’s voice, he could imagine the man sitting in his recliner, phone engulfed in his large hand. So natural, and easy. Like he was never gone. 

Eric curled in on himself, knees to his chest while he sat in the corner between cabinets. He sobbed quietly, knowing Jack had practice in the morning and wouldn't be happy if he was awakened. Eric's heart ached heavily in his chest, and a lump formed in his throat.

It felt like yesterday, getting the call from Mama. She was distressed and scared and alone. Eric flew out to Georgia that night. Him and his Mama made arrangements--calling relatives, co-workers, family friends, funeral homes, cemeteries, and the local church. Every day that week felt like it dragged on into oblivion. 

And at the funeral, Eric felt numb. Coach wasn't there anymore and Eric was lost. Even if he didn't want to hear it, Coach was always trying to give Eric advise, trying to prepare his son for the real world. Eric didn't know where to go from there. 

He still didn't.

So he sits, and cries. Until there was a large hand on his knee and Jack was next to him. He didn't say anything, just provided his comforting presence until Eric's tears finally dried. 

“Honey, I'm sorry, go back to bed. You need the sleep, and I'm over here fussin over nothing.” Eric tried to pull himself together, but Jack always saw right through him.

“Bits, I know you miss him.” Jack said slowly, helping Eric up and pulling him into a hug. “He's your dad. It's alright to cry.”

Eric curled his fingers into jack’s shirt, body shaking, and tears slipping down his cheeks. “I never--” he started, voice cracking and weak, “I never got to tell him. About you or about me. He’s never going to know.” 

Jack stayed quiet, rubbing Eric's back in a long and slow motion. 

“I wish I told him. Why was I so afraid--Jack I was so scared. I f-feel like he didn't know that real me.” Eric pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm being a mess here. Um, you go off to bed, okay? I'll be right here.”

Jack placed a gentle kiss on Eric's forehead, “take as long as you need.”

With Jack back in their bedroom, Eric turned his attention back to his phone. He saved the voicemail. Maybe some day he could bring himself to deleting it. But for now it stays there, still under Coach’s name in Eric's phone. 

“Love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm emotional.


End file.
